Conventionally, various remote control systems have been developed for household electric appliances. The remote control system described in Patent Document 1 transmits an operation start or stop signal to an appliance input in a menu screen at the time input in the menu screen. Further, the remote control system of Patent Document 1 transmits a signal to notify Internet-connectable terminals that the appliance is in operation.